Many types of personal electronic devices are available for providing management of personal information and for providing personal media entertainment. Some examples include a tablet computer, a cellular telephone, and a smart phone. Some of these devices can be used with a set of headphones that include a microphone. To enable the microphone, a mechanical switch is typically provided with the headphones. The present inventors have recognized that it is desirable to simplify device interfaces for the user.